


Never gonna give you up but it's google translated into several languages

by Neon_skittles



Category: Rick Astley (Musician)
Genre: April Fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_skittles/pseuds/Neon_skittles
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Never gonna give you up but it's google translated into several languages

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if any of this even accurate,
> 
>  
> 
> Except maybe dutch...

**Dutch**

We zijn geen vreemden voor liefde  
Je kent de regels en ik ook  
Een volledige toewijding is waar ik aan denk  
Je zou dit niet van een andere kerel krijgen

Ik wil je alleen vertellen hoe ik me voel  
Ik moet je het laten begrijpen

Nooit zal je opgeven, je nooit in de steek laten  
Nooit rondrennen en je verlaten  
Nooit ga je huilen, nooit vaarwel zeggen  
Nooit een leugen vertellen en je pijn doen

We kennen elkaar al zo lang  
Je hart doet pijn, maar je bent te verlegen om het te zeggen  
Binnen weten we allebei wat er aan de hand is  
We kennen het spel en we gaan het spelen

En als je me vraagt hoe ik me voel  
Vertel me niet dat je te blind bent om te zien

Nooit zal je opgeven, je nooit in de steek laten  
Nooit rondrennen en je verlaten  
Nooit ga je huilen, nooit vaarwel zeggen  
Nooit een leugen vertellen en je pijn doen

Nooit zal je opgeven, je nooit in de steek laten  
Nooit rondrennen en je verlaten  
Nooit ga je huilen, nooit vaarwel zeggen  
Nooit een leugen vertellen en je pijn doen

(Ooh geef je op)  
(Ooh geef je op)  
(Ooh) Nooit gaan geven, nooit geven (je opgeven)  
(Ooh) Nooit gaan geven, nooit geven (je opgeven)

We kennen elkaar al zo lang  
Je hart doet pijn, maar je bent te verlegen om het te zeggen  
Binnen weten we allebei wat er aan de hand is  
We kennen het spel en we gaan het spelen

Ik wil je alleen vertellen hoe ik me voel  
Ik moet je het laten begrijpen

Nooit zal je opgeven, je nooit in de steek laten  
Nooit rondrennen en je verlaten  
Nooit ga je huilen, nooit vaarwel zeggen  
Nooit een leugen vertellen en je pijn doen

**Spanish**

No somos extraños al amor  
Conoces las reglas y yo también  
Un compromiso total es en lo que estoy pensando  
No obtendrías esto de ningún otro chico

Solo quiero decirte cómo me siento  
Tengo que hacerte entender

Nunca te rendiré, nunca te decepcionaré  
Nunca voy a correr y abandonarte  
Nunca te hará llorar, nunca me despediré  
Nunca voy a decir una mentira y lastimarte

Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo  
Tu corazón ha estado dolido pero eres demasiado tímido para decirlo  
En el interior ambos sabemos lo que ha estado sucediendo  
Conocemos el juego y lo vamos a jugar

Y si me preguntas cómo me siento  
No me diga que está demasiado ciego para ver

Nunca te rendiré, nunca te decepcionaré  
Nunca voy a correr y abandonarte  
Nunca te hará llorar, nunca me despediré  
Nunca voy a decir una mentira y lastimarte

Nunca te rendiré, nunca te decepcionaré  
Nunca voy a correr y abandonarte  
Nunca te hará llorar, nunca me despediré  
Nunca voy a decir una mentira y lastimarte

(Ooh te rindo)  
(Ooh te rindo)  
(Ooh) Nunca voy a dar, nunca voy a dar (renunciar)  
(Ooh) Nunca voy a dar, nunca voy a dar (renunciar)

Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo  
Tu corazón ha estado dolido pero eres demasiado tímido para decirlo  
En el interior ambos sabemos lo que ha estado sucediendo  
Conocemos el juego y lo vamos a jugar

Solo quiero decirte cómo me siento  
Tengo que hacerte entender

Nunca te rendiré, nunca te decepcionaré  
Nunca voy a correr y abandonarte  
Nunca te hará llorar, nunca me despediré  
Nunca voy a decir una mentira y lastimarte

**German  
**

Wir sind keine Fremde zu lieben  
Du kennst die Regeln und ich auch  
Eine volle Verpflichtung ist, was ich denke  
Du würdest das von keinem anderen bekommen

Ich will dir nur sagen, wie es mir geht  
Ich muss dich verstehen lassen

Gib dich nie auf, lass dich nie im Stich  
Ich werde niemals herumlaufen und dich verlassen  
Ich werde dich niemals zum Weinen bringen, niemals auf Wiedersehen sagen  
Ich werde nie eine Lüge erzählen und dich verletzen

Wir kennen uns schon so lange  
Dein Herz schmerzt, aber du bist zu schüchtern, um es zu sagen  
Im Inneren wissen wir beide, was vor sich geht  
Wir kennen das Spiel und wir werden es spielen

Und wenn du mich fragst, wie ich mich fühle  
Sag mir nicht, dass du zu blind bist, um es zu sehen

Gib dich nie auf, lass dich nie im Stich  
Ich werde niemals herumlaufen und dich verlassen  
Ich werde dich niemals zum Weinen bringen, niemals auf Wiedersehen sagen  
Ich werde nie eine Lüge erzählen und dich verletzen

Gib dich nie auf, lass dich nie im Stich  
Ich werde niemals herumlaufen und dich verlassen  
Ich werde dich niemals zum Weinen bringen, niemals auf Wiedersehen sagen  
Ich werde nie eine Lüge erzählen und dich verletzen

(Ooh gib dich auf)  
(Ooh gib dich auf)  
(Ooh) Niemals geben, niemals geben (geben)  
(Ooh) Niemals geben, niemals geben (geben)

Wir kennen uns schon so lange  
Dein Herz schmerzt, aber du bist zu schüchtern, um es zu sagen  
Im Inneren wissen wir beide, was vor sich geht  
Wir kennen das Spiel und wir werden es spielen

Ich will dir nur sagen, wie es mir geht  
Ich muss dich verstehen lassen

Gib dich nie auf, lass dich nie im Stich  
Ich werde niemals herumlaufen und dich verlassen  
Ich werde dich niemals zum Weinen bringen, niemals auf Wiedersehen sagen  
Ich werde nie eine Lüge erzählen und dich verletzen

**French  
**

Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers à aimer  
Vous connaissez les règles et moi aussi  
Un engagement complet est ce que je pense à  
Vous ne l'obtiendriez pas d'un autre type

Je veux juste te dire comment je me sens  
Je dois vous faire comprendre

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber  
Jamais courir et vous déserter  
Je ne vais jamais te faire pleurer, je ne te dirai jamais au revoir  
Ne va jamais te mentir et te faire du mal

Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps  
Votre coeur a mal mais vous êtes trop timide pour le dire  
A l'intérieur, nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passe  
Nous connaissons le jeu et nous allons le jouer

Et si tu me demandes comment je me sens  
Ne me dis pas que tu es trop aveugle pour voir

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber  
Jamais courir et vous déserter  
Je ne vais jamais te faire pleurer, je ne te dirai jamais au revoir  
Ne va jamais te mentir et te faire du mal

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber  
Jamais courir et vous déserter  
Je ne vais jamais te faire pleurer, je ne te dirai jamais au revoir  
Ne va jamais te mentir et te faire du mal

(Ooh vous abandonner)  
(Ooh vous abandonner)  
(Ooh) Jamais donner, ne jamais donner (vous abandonner)  
(Ooh) Jamais donner, ne jamais donner (vous abandonner)

Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps  
Votre coeur a mal mais vous êtes trop timide pour le dire  
A l'intérieur, nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passe  
Nous connaissons le jeu et nous allons le jouer

Je veux juste te dire comment je me sens  
Je dois vous faire comprendre

Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber  
Jamais courir et vous déserter  
Je ne vais jamais te faire pleurer, je ne te dirai jamais au revoir  
Ne va jamais te mentir et te faire du mal

**Japanese  
**

私たちは愛する人はいない  
あなたはルールを知っていますし、私もそうです  
私が考えている完全なコミットメント  
あなたは他の男からこれを取得しないだろう

私はちょうど私がどのように感じているかあなたに伝えたい  
理解してもらわなければならない

決してあなたを諦めるつもりはありません。  
走り回って砂漠化するつもりはない  
決してあなたを泣かせないで、決してさよならを言うつもりはない  
嘘をついてあなたを傷つけることは決してありません

私たちは長い間互いを知っていました  
あなたの心は痛いですが、あなたはあまりにもそれを言うのに恥ずかしがり屋です  
私たちの内部では、何が起こっているのか知っています  
我々はゲームを知っているし、我々はそれを再生するつもりだ

そして、あなたが私にどのように感じているか尋ねるなら  
あなたが目が見えないと私に言ってはいけない

決してあなたを諦めるつもりはありません。  
走り回って砂漠化するつもりはない  
決してあなたを泣かせないで、決してさよならを言うつもりはない  
嘘をついてあなたを傷つけることは決してありません

決してあなたを諦めるつもりはありません。  
走り回って砂漠化するつもりはない  
決してあなたを泣かせないで、決してさよならを言うつもりはない  
嘘をついてあなたを傷つけることは決してありません

（ああ、あなたをあげてください）  
（ああ、あなたをあげてください）  
（オオ）決して与えるつもりは、決して与えるつもりはない（あなたを与える）  
（オオ）決して与えるつもりは、決して与えるつもりはない（あなたを与える）

私たちは長い間互いを知っていました  
あなたの心は痛いですが、あなたはあまりにもそれを言うのに恥ずかしがり屋です  
私たちの内部では、何が起こっているのか知っています  
我々はゲームを知っているし、我々はそれを再生するつもりだ

私はちょうど私がどのように感じているかあなたに伝えたい  
理解してもらわなければならない

決してあなたを諦めるつもりはありません。  
走り回って砂漠化するつもりはない  
決してあなたを泣かせないで、決してさよならを言うつもりはない  
嘘をついてあなたを傷つけることは決してありません

**Latin**

Nos es castellanos impellebat ad diligentibus  
Vos scitis praecepta mea et facite  
A commitment plenum est quod cogito Im '  
Et hoc non est ex aliqua alia guy

EGO iustus volo tibi dicere, quam ego haud  
Te Redditus est intelligere,

Numquam tibi amet est sit amet neque te  
Et discurrere gonna umquam deserat  
Numquam te agnus dei fac clamabit, neque agnus dicere vale  
Amen dico vobis, agnus mendacium, et non nocuerunt

Weve notum, quia quandiu se  
Cor tuum et cor traiecto suus 'iam hoc dicere tibi nimis fugax  
Intra nos est tum scire quid suus 'iens die  
Scimus enim ludere ludum et amet

Et si a me ut Im 'Sententia,  
Ne tu mihi nimium caecus videre

Numquam tibi amet est sit amet neque te  
Et discurrere gonna umquam deserat  
Numquam te agnus dei fac clamabit, neque agnus dicere vale  
Amen dico vobis, agnus mendacium, et non nocuerunt

Numquam tibi amet est sit amet neque te  
Et discurrere gonna umquam deserat  
Numquam te agnus dei fac clamabit, neque agnus dicere vale  
Amen dico vobis, agnus mendacium, et non nocuerunt

(Dabo te Hui)  
(Dabo te Hui)  
(Hui) Numquam agnus do, dare nunquam agnus dei (dabo te)  
(Hui) Numquam agnus do, dare nunquam agnus dei (dabo te)

Weve notum, quia quandiu se  
Cor tuum et cor traiecto suus 'iam hoc dicere tibi nimis fugax  
Intra nos est tum scire quid suus 'iens die  
Scimus enim ludere ludum et amet

EGO iustus volo tibi dicere, quam ego haud  
Te Redditus est intelligere,

Numquam tibi amet est sit amet neque te  
Et discurrere gonna umquam deserat  
Numquam te agnus dei fac clamabit, neque agnus dicere vale  
Amen dico vobis, agnus mendacium, et non nocuerunt

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I post and it's this


End file.
